It Makes Me Ill
by narutolover15
Summary: This is a story about Sasuke and Naruto that both love each other, but they don't know it. It's a Ninja fic. There is violence, cursing, Lemons and Limes later on. Full Summary inside. SASUNARU
1. Prologue: Sick Puppy and Depressed Teme

**Author's Note****: Hey people! I actually decided to put my new story up! I didn't realize I started typing it until I looked in my flash drive files. This is the prologue, but there's two parts Naruto's POV and Sasuke's POV. I really hope you like this story! I'm still deciding on the plot, but I think it's gonna turn out really good! Well I'll stop talking! But thanks again to all who read!**

_Summary:_ This story is about how Sasuke and Naruto love each other, but they just don't know it. Naruto is going to try to take his Jounin exams. The only problem is trouble brews between the Elders of the council and maybe more. Will their feelings ever be revealed between each other or will they end up never finding out how they really feel?

**Warnings****: In this story there will be violence, lemons, lime's, and whatever good stuff there is in a yaoi.**

**Other Note****: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_~It Makes Me Ill~_

"_Prologue: Sick Puppy"_

Have you ever loved someone? Well, I love someone. I fantasize about them all the time. I can't breathe or sleep without thinking about them. But how do I tell them?

I'm scared to think what would happen if I told him. Yeah that's right! The Great Naruto Uzumaki scared to tell the one he loves that he needs him. Makes a lot of sense doesn't it.

If you didn't notice earlier well I'm telling you now, but I said, 'I need him.' That's right I'm gay or at least gay for Sasuke Uchia. The most popular and hottest guy out of the rookie nine. We're all about eighteen years old and all Jounin; except me. I'm trying really hard and my test is coming up soon.

"You coming Dobe or I'm gonna leave you behind.

I look behind me to see a very good looking Sasuke. I inwardly smile to myself.

"Coming Teme!"

"Well then hurry up I don't have all day."

I hurry to climb off my perch from the fourth Hokage's face to stand next to Sasuke.

"Ready! Believe it!"

"Che, Dobe."

"Don't call me that Teme!" I yelled.

He smirked as he turned around to start walking back down the mountain. As we started to walk away all I could do was laugh. That is really all I can do. I'm really such a love sick puppy. As we continue to walk I realize that just being by his side is good enough for me.

_~It Makes Me Ill~_

"_Prologue: Depressed Teme"_

"Stupid Dobe having me look all around for him."

Yeah that's right, Sasuke Uchia. That's my name and don't talk to me. I went after revenge for my brother, but I've been back in the village for the past 2 years. I think the person I have to thank is Naruto (Not gonna happen). I will admit it's not so bad to be back in the village.

When they brought me back everyone was glad to have me back, but no one seemed to notice Naruto was the one who brought me back. But of course the stupid idiot doesn't care. I was under house arrest for a for a year and then me and Naruto started to become friends again.

After that year of being locked up I realized I love my best friend, Naruto. But he'll never love me. After all the hurt I caused him in his life. Besides, he;s so hyped on Sakura he possibly couldn't love me. How can I think of this crap when I'm walking. I'm acting like a giddy teenager. Where am I anyways. I look up to see a very steep hill to see I'm heading towards Hokage Mountain.

"Humph, the Dobe will be here," I said to myself.

And bingo there he was day dreaming again. He probably forgot about the training again.

"You coming Dobe or am I going to leave you behind."

He cocked his head towards me. I love his eyes. There as clear as the sky. Just beautiful.

"Coming Teme!"

Wish you would (play on words couldn't resist).

"Well then hurry up I don't have all day."

He hurries over to me and gives me his 1,000 watt smile.

"Ready! Believe it!" he says.

"Che, Dobe," I say.

He's so cute when he gives me that glare, "Don't call me that Teme!"

I smirk and he laughs as we start towards the training grounds. As long as I'm by his side, I'm ok with that.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the opening! To me I think this is turning out really good of what I wrote of it. I'm gonna try to post "Safe in Your Arms" up as soon as possible. Thanks again for all who read and subscribe and favorite. Thanks again :)!

narutolover15


	2. Chapter 1: Training Experience

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! For those who were expecting "Safe in Your Arms" update, sorry. I am having a lot of trouble writing the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! It will help me a lot and I'll try to update it next week then. Thanks a lot you guys. Here's the next chapter for It Makes Me Ill.**

_Summary:_ This story is about how Sasuke and Naruto love each other, but they just don't know it. Naruto is going to try to take his Jounin exams. The only problem is trouble brews between the Elders of the council and maybe more. Will their feelings ever be revealed between each other or will they end up never finding out how they really feel?

**Warnings:**** Violence, cursing, lemons, limes (latter in the story) and all that kind of good stuff in a yaoi.**

**Another Note: ****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

_**~It Makes Me Ill~**_

_**Chapter 1: Training Experience**_

Clanging of metal; the sound of heavy breathing. Two men stand in the middle of the training grounds in defensive position. The black haired Jounin was breathing heavy with his katana out pointed towards his opponent. On the other side the blond hair man was slightly in a crouch with a kunai right in front of his left arm that was protecting his chest.

Both men were at their limits. Finally, both stood up straight; weapons ready. With a burst of speed both came swiping at each other. They went past each other with weapons out stretched. Each were about thirty feet away from each other. All was quiet as nothing moved. Suddenly, a bird burst out of the tree line and the blond fell to his knees.

Heavy breathing was heard once again. Blood was gushing down the Blonde's arm. His eyes were half lifted. The raven haired man turned around smirking at the back of his opponent. The blonde slowly turned his head. He was gasping for air, but never took his eyes off his opponent. His hand holding the cut on his right arm, this caused the raven to smirk.

"You need a lot more prac-," a smile spread on the blonde's face as a nice cut that traveled across the Raven's cheek.

"Who say's I need more practice *gasp* Sasuke?" the blonde says as a smile spreads across his face.

"Not bad Dobe," Says Sasuke as he swipes the blood off his face. Sasuke started to make his way over towards the other. "At this rate you'll probably pass the Jounin exams in no time." The blonde sat on the ground still trying to catch his breath. Sasuke was right next to him by now.

_'He's so cute,'_ thought Sasuke. The other had three scars going across each cheek. The scars were darker from the sweat beading down his face. His hair was dirty and disheveled from the recent fight. His perfect crystal blue eyes were starring at the ground looking at nothing. They were clouded with exhaustion. The raven crouched down next to the blonde and reached back into his back pouch and grabbed some bandages.

The blonde was still not paying attention to Sasuke who was unwrapping the bandages to wrap the blondes arm. As soon as Sasuke made contact the blonde flinched and looked up into obsidian eyes. Sasuke was so surprised from the action he gave. He slowly lowered his hands and gave a stern look, "Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Huh, of course I'm fine! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the best ninja around!" Naruto exclaimed. He then gave a puzzled look as he cocked his head in Sasuke's direction," What makes you think I'm not?"

"Just because you got cut pretty bad on your arm, two you look totally exhausted, and three you keep on day dreaming. What are you thinking about anyways in that empty head of yours?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was looking at Sasuke still trying to catch his breath. He was trying really hard not to chow the sadness in his eyes. So he gave the biggest smile he could muster, "Nothing important *gasp* to catch my *gasp* breath," said Naruto looking wearier then he already was.

Sasuke looked incredulously at Naruto who was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed and the biggest smile on his face. He sighed and gave the blonde a smack over the head, "Ow, that hurt!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke smirked, "You're such a Dobe."

"No, I'm not!" Naruto jumped up and a quick rush of dizziness came across him. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but to only feel two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Oy, Naruto what's up?" Naruto tried to lift his tired eyes only to look into his tired eyes only to look into dark obsidian eyes. Those eyes pierce the very soul of anyone. Naruto suddenly realized what happened. He jumped out of Sasuke's grasp as his face started to turn red from anger and embarrassment. "Just fine Teme!" Naruto scoffed through gritted teeth. Sasuke's face was emotionless, but his eyes showed with concern.

**~Sasuke's Point of View~**

What's wrong with Naruto? Why's he acting so strange? He looks so beautiful against the trees…. He's so perfect. Great I'm starring again, one of these days he's going to ca…

"What you starring at Teme!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, a mini Devil and Angel Sasuke popped up on my shoulders.

(Devil Sasuke) _"Oh your sexy ass you fuckable blonde."_

(Angel Sasuke_) "Oy you shut up, can't you see he's getting horny."_

(Devil Sasuke) _"Well of course he is. He would tap that ass any day._

'_Will you both shut up!'_ I shouted in my mind. '_Man I'm losing it.'_

_(Devil and Angel) "Sorry."_

"Yo Sasuke!"

When I came out of my stupor all I could see was two cerulean eyes in front of me. "Are you even listening to me?" Naruto asked as he pinched my cheek. I slapped his hand away and looked away from him. "Shut up Dobe!"

"Aw Sasuke is so cute when he's mad!"

"I said shut up!" I yelled as I looked up into his eyes.

He smirked, actually smirked at me and said straight to my face, "Make me."

That's it! I tried to swing a punch at him, but then I noticed he was trying to shallow his breathing and his face is really red. I stop as I'm just about to hit the side of his face. He smirks again, "Aw, why'd you stop Sasu-chan!"

I glare at him while I brought my fist down to the side; I then grabbed his wrist instead. I look into his eyes and his face gets a redder tint to it. He looks at me with a confused stare, "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked me quietly. I took off his forehead protector and I started to lean in. His face grew redder as I got closer leaning in slowly.

**~Naruto's Point of View~**

What the hell should I do? Sasuke looks like he's going to kiss me? My heart is beating so hard; hell my face is probably as red as a tomato by now. God he's so hot! My head is really dizzy. Man my legs feel like they're going to fall out from under me. I don't want to push him away, but he's getting so close. So I just turned my head away and closed my eyes. It hurts so much to know that he's just playing with me. Suddenly, I feel something on my head. I open my eyes to see obsidian eyes looking straight into my eyes. I can't move or even breathe, because I'm so afraid of breaking this spell. I'm in so much shock that I don't know what to do. What was only a few seconds was an eternity to me. As soon as it began it ended. Sasuke let go of my wrist and he turned his back on my and started to walk away. I was speechless!

Does he know how I feel about him? Is he just playing with my feelings? I let my banes fall over my eyes. My whole body was shaking because I feel like I'm about to cry. All of a sudden I see him stop.

"You have a fever," he says as he throws my headband back at me. I stare dumbfounded at his back. He turns around and avoids my eyes. He even has a slight dusting of red covering his cheeks.

"If you want you can…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

I jumped as something pink gripped onto Sasuke's arm. A girl with rose colored ¼ length t-shirt with black shorts and had the most brightest colored pink hair and had emerald green eyes. Of course Sakura would come and ruin everything.

"Sasuke-kun I haven't seen you in a while. I just got back from my mission. Do you want to grab dinner with me?" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes.

I try to keep away the pout from my face, but right now I feel like a third wheel. Sasuke would never like me like that.

Sasuke pulls her off his arm and she starts to pout. Sasuke looks at her and says, "Actually, Naruto has a fever and I was going to take him to my house to rest a little since it's closest."

She looks confused, then she turned her head towards me, "Oh, hi Naruto I didn't see you there," she says giving me a smile.

I give my best grin and yelled, "Hi Sakura-chan! Well Sasuke, I got to get going," I say as I started to walk away.

"Wait Naruto, you shouldn't strain yourself!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm fine! I'll go home and rest! See ya!" I yelled disappearing into the air going towards my house. I didn't realize I was crying and now my head was pounding really bad. Sasuke doesn't deserve someone like me. '_But being by his side is enough,'_ I thought as I jumped from building to building. _'I hope I see Sasuke tomorrow,'_ I thought with a smile on my face.

**Author Note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm gonna try really hard to update "Safe In Your Arms". Thanks for all the support. Until next time subscribe and review please and leave your thoughts and ideas for the next chapter of "Safe In Your Arms".

Narutolover15


	3. Chapter 2: The Feelings I Have

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update last week! I have such a major cold and I have SAT's this week! For those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Safe In Your Arms," I'm sorry it's taking so long! I'm trying to write some ideas, but I'm having a really hard time! I normally write them out, but then I get so lengthy and after writing so much I don't feel like typing it up. So, what I'm going to do now is just type them straight up on the computer. Anyways, this chapter I think is my best and one of my favorite chapter to this story so far. I really hope you enjoy it!**

_Summary:_ This story is about how Sasuke and Naruto love each other, but they just don't know it. Naruto is going to try to take his Jounin exams. The only problem is trouble brews between the Elders of the council and maybe more. Will their feelings ever be revealed between each other or will they end up never finding out how they really feel?

**Warnings:**** Contains Yaoi, violence and cursing. Don't like, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto in any way!**

_**~It Makes Me Ill~**_

_**Chapter 2: The Feelings I Have**_

_Sasuke's Point of View_

"I'll go home and rest. See ya!" said Naruto as he disappeared; the leaves swirled around as he disappeared into thin air.

Why was he in such a hurry? I turned my head towards Sakura giving her my best "Uchiha Death Glare". She was just standing there with her eyes shut and a small smile on her face.

"You can stop glaring at me now," she said opening her right eye to look at me.

My glare intensifies, "Why did you do that?" I asked her with venom escaping from my voice.

I was so mad at her! She knows I like Naruto and yet she still acts like the giddy girl she used to be; well around me anyway. "Why did you do that? He seriously has a fever and you know how Naruto is. He'll ignore his fever until it gets even worse than it already is!" I started to yell and wave my arms in place.

"The damn idiot won't take care of himself! Tomorrow he'll just lie and say he's fine! He'll push himself so hard until he ends up in the hospital because of it!" I started to breath harshly from all my anger.

As I seethed with anger, Sakura turned towards me with a smile on her face and then she started to laugh. That made me even angrier, "What's. So. Funny." I said through my gritted teeth.

My nails were digging into the palms of my hands. I never show my true feelings, but when it comes to Naruto everything just escapes from my small bottle of emotions. My face was covered by my bangs and my whole form was shaking. I just don't understand why I feel this way? Wait a minute, I know why. It's because I love Naruto Uzumaki.

She stopped laughing, but she is still smiling, "Are you done brooding?" she asks.

My hands are still clasped together, but I reply with a nod of my head. She sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. I lift my head up to see her face that was very stern.

"You should tell him how you feel," she said with pure honesty in her voice.

I scoffed and looked away from her to look at the clear blue sky. Birds flying free; that's how I feel when I'm with Naruto…. "Free." When I came back to the village, I felt like a bird stuck in a cage. Looking at the world that never moved; time continued to stand still. It wasn't until Naruto showed me what it means to care for others.

_****Flashback****_

_**Normal Point**_

"The Uchiha Complex didn't change much," said a cheery blonde with bandages along his head, arms and legs. He also had a brace on his right arm since he hated casts and the Kyuubi was healing it pretty fast. The blonde started to walk over to the dark figure sitting in the middle of the wooden paper doors.

The room was plain with white walls, tatami mats and a wooden coffee table in the middle. The blonde stood in the doorway on the other side of the room. Watching the Raven sitting there looking out at the garden, in which case he then decided to sit next to the Raven.

"What do you think Sasuke? I think Sakura did a nice job cleaning the place. Well?" The blonde looked at Sasuke with a smile, but Sasuke didn't respond. The blonde's smile slowly decreased and his eyes filled with sadness as he slowly turned to look at the garden.

They sat in silence until something was rustling in the bushes. Sasuke glanced at it while Naruto started to get up. The rustling increased until a small bird came out. Naruto relaxed quite a bit. He made a gentle smile and he slowly took a step off the ledge and towards the little bird; Sasuke still watched the bird. The blonde made his way towards the bird, but then he noticed the injury on its wing. He gave a sad smile towards the little bird. He then stopped about 10 feet away from the bird.

Naruto crouched down as he started to talk to the bird, "Poor little fella! You got hurt. Don't worry, I'll take care of you," said blonde started to walk towards the bird.

When he was close enough, he tried to grab the bird. His fingers were so close to touching the bird, but what Naruto didn't know was that the Uchiha's eyes turned red. The toma's in his eyes spun round. The blonde was close to the bird until the unexpected happened. Naruto's hand was just a mere inch away when all of a sudden the bird bursted in flames. It gave distressed calls until it fell over into a pile of ash. The teenager knew what happened. He didn't have to turn around to see the Raven's eyes turn back to their normal shade of steely black. Sasuke was surprised he could use that little bit of chakra.

As Sasuke was silently congratulating himself, Naruto was frozen in place. As the ash of the bird started to blow away, realization came upon him; it was dead. Naruto collapsed onto his knees with his hands in between his legs clutching the grass. The boy's blue eyes became dull as the tears started to stream down his face.

'_Is this what's going to happen to Sasuke?_' the blonde asked himself.

As Sasuke sat there looking at nothing in particular, he heard a whisper, "Why are you doing this?" The Raven showed no emotion.

"Why don't you speak no more?" the blonde's frame started to shake,

Sasuke covered his mouth and said nothing. Naruto spun around to show the dullness of his eyes and the tears that seem to never stop. He clenched his fists as he closed his eyes and yelled, "Why don't you speak anymore. It hurts when you don't eat or talk! It hurts because I want to hear you talk! I want to help you!" Naruto took in a deep breath, trying not to sob he grabbed his shirt to try to support himself.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde, who couldn't fight back the sobs anymore. He looked down at the chakra bracelet on his ankle and said, "Because I have nothing to say to you Naruto. You helped enough by bringing me back. I'm like this because of you," Sasuke said as he looked over to Naruto as he seen the crushed expression in his eyes.

Naruto gave a knowing sad expression, "I see, you don't feel anything at all. Revenge was pointless." Sasuke gave a smoldering glare towards Naruto, "Was it worth all the pain and suffering now?" as quick as Naruto said that Sasuke had him pinned to a tree.

The dull blue eyes looked at the face of the laboring frame of the Raven, "You don't know a damn thing so stop acting like you know!" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's face.

The blonde's face was impassive. The scars on his cheeks were darkened from the very tears of his eyes. He continued to watch Sasuke, "You think I don't know what it's like to lose people, to get revenge?" Naruto said in a whisper and then all of it bursted into anger.

"You have no idea what I've been through! Not only trying to save you, but every day in my life! I have the 'Fuckin' Kyuubi inside me and people hate me for it! I lost my Sensei because of what I am! I killed people; I did so many selfish things in my life!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke as his eyes became slitted with his scars becoming darker and more prominent.

Sasuke's hand was trembling as he tried to black out what Naruto was saying.

"Just because you don't have anything to do in life and you want to mope around, fine! I'm surprised Itachi didn't kill you because you're so weak," Naruto smirked.

"Stop it," Sasuke said in a whisper.

"You're a piece of shit that wants pity!"

"Stop it," Sasuke said a little louder.

"If you feel that way then just go and die!" Sasuke's head jolted up when Naruto said those words with a blank face with dull blue eyes.

"You're lying!" Sasuke yelled which made Naruto a little bit guilty. By now Sasuke was shaking really bad. He didn't expect Naruto to say something like that. No he couldn't believe it. He said again, "You're lying," he said just barely above a whisper as if reassuring himself. No one told him to just die like that.

Naruto leaned in to Sasuke's ear and said, "I don't care what you do anymore."

Sasuke jumped back and gave Naruto a punch to the face. Naruto fell to the ground just sitting there with a blank expression. Sasuke started to breath heavily from the exertion and adrenaline running through his veins. His bangs covered his eyes as he bit his lip. The taste of metallic in his mouth, he gritted his teeth to ask the question he wanted to ask.

"Why?" he clenched his hand into a fist as his palms started to bleed. It was getting harder for him to breath. He glared at Naruto, "Then why did you bring me back to this place?" Sasuke yelled even though he had tears in his eyes. He didn't understand why Naruto was saying this.

"Why do you come here every day with empty hopes of trying to get me back to my old self? Tell me why you saved me?"

By now Naruto's dull eyes were staring into the angry fire of smoldering obsidian eyes. Naruto got up and walked towards Sasuke with his arms still clenched to his sides. He was surprised to feel warmth everywhere. He felt arms wrapped around him into an embrace.

"What do you think you're doing Dobe?"

Naruto stayed quiet and held him. They stood there for about a minute until Naruto broke the silence, "I saved you because you are precious to me. I care for you very much. You are my best friend," Naruto pulled back from his embrace to look at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"I didn't want you to suffer. I want to help you. I don't want you to end up like that little bird. Withering away into noting to be forgotten, because I will never forget you," Sasuke stood there listening to Naruto's every word.

Naruto lightly gripped his shoulders, "Be the bird who escapes his cage. The bird that is willing to do anything to spread his wings for that freedom. Rise from the ash and spread your wings. Please, please just don't give up everything up. Stay with us your friends. I'll always be here and I'm not leaving anytime soon. So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked with a dull look on his face.

Everything that happened, everything that Naruto said came crashing down on Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes began to fill with tears and the thought of not being here today. Sasuke was then embraced by his best friend. They fell onto the ground as Sasuke began to cry. While Naruto whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

It was night fall by the time Sasuke was calm. Naruto pulled him back to look at his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he and Naruto stood. They made their way to the porch. They sat there listening to the sound of the crickets and feeling the summer breeze blowing through their hair. Looking at the night sky they both felt at peace.

"I'll try to change."

Naruto looked over at the Uchiha, surprised. This brought the biggest smile onto his face. "I'm glad! Well let's get something to eat!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the house.

Sasuke looked to the night sky, '_One day I'm going to be that little bird that spread his wings_' thought Sasuke as he walked into the house.

_*****End of Flashback*****_

_**~Sasuke's Point~**_

I look back down at Sakura to see her face filled with concern. I sighed and said, "He will never like me like me that way."

I started to walk away.

"How do you know unless you try?"

I turned to look at her, "What are you getting at?" I asked with my eyebrow curled up.

"Well," she started to walk towards me, "because I think Naruto likes you."

This caught my attention. I nodded for her to go on.

"Well he ran away when I was hanging on your arm… a reaction. Next, you guys are inseparable. I also scared him to his house where he's sick. This is a chance to show your concern," she stops a foot in front of me.

I was so confused, "Your point?"

She groans and smacks her face with the palm of her hand, "Honestly Sasuke, you can be so dense! Why don't you check up on Naruto since you're so con-cern-ed," she said slowly.

Then everything clicked! I gave a smirk and started to walk towards Naruto's apartment. Before I was near the trees, I heard Sakura call me.

"Sasuke you should tell him. I'm sure everything will be fine," she said as she started to wave. I gave a small wave and started to leap tree to tree to get to the village.

As I jumped, getting closer and closer to the village, I thought of one simple thing was this, '_I never knew I could have these feelings_.' With that, I continued onto Naruto's with a content smile on my face.

**Author Note:**** Yeah I know, there are a lot of mistakes, but I hope you guys can over look them. Until the next chapter! Until then review and give suggestions for "Safe in Your Arms," and I'm thinking about putting in a smexy scene, but I need some advice cause I never wrote a smutty scene before. Please review!**

**Narutolover15**


End file.
